


Deeper Sensations

by ShadowedTime



Category: Date A Bullet, Date A Live
Genre: Battle, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fighting Kink, Grinding, Kinky, Lesbian Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Temperature Play, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedTime/pseuds/ShadowedTime
Summary: Tsuan finally gets the fight she wants out of Kurumi, plus a little more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Kurumi Tokisaki/Tsuan (Date A Bullet)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Deeper Sensations

**Author's Note:**

> If Kurumi's battle against Tsuan in V6 got a little out of hand, and Haraka wasn't watching over them, I felt like this would be a viable turnout. Spoilers for DaB V6, enjoy!

_She doesn’t know how to hold back, does she?_

Those were the words running through Kurumi Tokisaki’s mind as she made a hasty retreat away from a blow that could have quite literally taken her head clean off of her shoulders.

Her opponent was none other than Tsuan. The infamous Quasi-Spirit swung her halberd hammer hybrid in a full arc, changing her stance and readying Lailaps for another round of swings. Kurumi suppressed a shudder at the sight of Tsuan’s hungry gaze, one that pierced right through her. They shone with admiration, in a way that Kurumi would be reluctant to ever describe as healthy.

“Fast. As expected of Kurumi,” Tsuan commented, swinging Lailaps in an overt display of skill, and switching it so that the hammer side was pointed towards the ground.

“Tch,” Kurumi clicked her tongue, gripping both her pistol and musket tighter as she kicked back off against the grass, putting a couple more metres between her and Tsuan as she noticed her tense. Tsuan had been pining for another fight for a while now, and had pestered Kurumi nearly every day for one. The two had agreed upon it being non-lethal, but Kurumi was having a hard time believing Tsuan was abiding by that rule with the way she was swinging her Unsigned Angel around.

“If I didn’t know any better, I would think you’re trying to kill me,” the Spirit called out, twirling her flintlock with ease, and firing a shot at Tsuan. Loaded with Zayin, the bullet that could completely and utterly seize time flew towards Tsuan, dead on target.

Tsuan intercepted the shot with Lailaps, timing her counter perfectly. She released Lailaps the moment the bullet struck it, before grasping it once again and shaking off the effects of the bullet. Kurumi ground her teeth together.

“Copying Rook, I see. I expected more from you, Tsuan,” Kurumi quipped, watching as Tsuan’s lips turned up in a rare, sincere smile.

“Anything to beat you.”

Tsuan closed the distance between them before Kurumi even had the time to open her mouth to respond.

Her instincts screamed at her to move the moment Lailaps cast a shadow over her face, raised up high.

Kurumi twisted her body sharply to avoid a crushing blow from Lailaps. Expertly, fluidly, she countered with two shots in quick succession at Tsuan, who easily and gracefully danced away from both shots. Clenching her teeth, the Spirit turned her pistol on herself. 

"Aleph!" She barked, before firing the bullet at herself and rapidly accelerating her time. Tsuan, however, had seen the move coming, and made up for it with ease. The moment Kurumi tensed and her muscles bunched to set off at a high speed run to put some distance between them, where she was at an advantage, Tsuan swept Lailaps down low. 

Vibrations ran up the staff of Lailaps as Kurumi it knocked Kurumi's legs out from under her, sending the Spirit crashing into a tumble. Kurumi felt Aleph's affect lessen on her, and before she could spring back up, had the wind knocked out of her as Tsuan pounced on her. 

Kurumi glared into Tsuan’s eyes as the Quasi-Spirit straddled her hips. She tested her wrists, trying to pull them away, but found the attempt naught as Lailaps firmly pinned her hands down, almost painfully so.

“You look too comfortable there,” Kurumi whispered, punctuating her words with a vicious buck of her hips, hoping to unbalance Tsuan, who surprisingly hadn’t made another move in the time that Kurumi was left open, vulnerable. She succeeded in shaking Tsuan off, although it didn’t last long.

As she tried to turn the tables and instead pin Tsuan down, her attempt was rendered useless. Tsuan drove her knee between her legs and promptly threw Kurumi back down again, straddling her once more and using Lailaps to pin her arms down with surprising force. Kurumi huffed at the sudden switch, and tested against Tsuan’s weight and strength once, twice, and failed.

“Tsuan..." Kurumi drew out between gritted teeth. This wasn’t what she was expecting from the match Tsuan had pestered her incessantly for. Their prior bouts had been quick scuffles, but no less deadly. This time though, Tsuan had all the opportunity to bring Lailaps down on her face, or to pin her down properly, count down from three while hoping Kurumi wouldn’t escape, and call it a day. Anything to prove that she had bested Kurumi.

But she didn’t.

Like usual, Tsuan's eyes were fierce and shining with a fervour that only _she_ really had. The intensity those eyes held was truly shocking. 

But this time, something was different in them. 

Something more heated. 

Kurumi became acutely aware of the weight against her hips, and a quick glance down between them revealed to her that Tsuan’s crotch, barely covered by her qipao-cross armour, was pressed against the fabric of her own dress. Feeling heat rise to her cheeks, Kurumi quickly shook her head as if to quell the sensation.

"Kurumi..." Tsuan breathed, loosening her grip on Lailaps slightly. Kurumi tried again, dimly, to push against the weapon pinning her wrists down, but found that her bated breath made that quite the challenge.

She could only lay there and feel her heartbeat pick up as Tsuan leaned down. She closed the distance between them, and Kurumi’s idle struggle died out the moment their lips grazed together. Kurumi’s heart nearly stopped, skipping a beat.

"You really do... Look so beautiful like this…" Tsuan whispered, and Kurumi felt their lips brush together as she spoke. Kurumi swallowed, trying to gather the will to cut through the tension with words.

“Th-thank you, Tsuan…” She managed out, averting her gaze from the intense stare of the girl on top of her. “Although you might want to get off of me, if we’re to continue.”

“Nn. This feels right.” Tsuan, ever forward, shot down Kurumi’s suggestion. Her gaze was unwavering, and Kurumi suppressed a shiver once she looked back at her.

“How so?”

“I feel like…” Tsuan began, her hands sliding from Lailaps down along Kurumi’s arms, fingertips grazing over them, before settling on Kurumi’s cheeks, cupping them. “…like I want to kiss you.”

Kurumi’s mouth opened to reply, but she quickly found that she couldn’t. The straight forward-ness of the question stunned her, but Tsuan didn’t seem at all bothered by the lack of reply. Instead, she smiled again.

“I wondered about how to do this. So I talked to some people here. They helped me understand what to do.” Tsuan continued without much care for Kurumi’s evident internal struggle. Although, she was reading her, that much Kurumi could tell despite the way her eyes became half lidded.

“So I’m going to use that knowledge.”

“Tsuan-”

Kurumi’s further responses were cut off by the feeling of Tsuan’s lips pressing against her own. The hands around her cheeks gently squeezed them, but Tsuan didn’t pull her in. Kurumi felt Tsuan’s tongue brush against her lower lip, and as Kurumi’s mind whirled in a storm of intangible thoughts, another sensation brought her back down to earth.

The press of Tsuan’s knee between her legs, against the growing heat in her folds made Kurumi part her lips instinctively. Tsuan took quick advantage of the action, pushing her tongue into Kurumi’s mouth and claiming it with fiendish ease. Kurumi couldn’t hold back the moan that slipped out, leaning up into the kiss as if she were on autopilot. She spread her legs apart further, eager to accomodate Tsuan’s knee as it pressed to her crotch, and barely resisted the urge to grind down against it. She found herself laying there, and in fact kissing Tsuan back.

She could have thrown Tsuan off if she wanted to. Lailaps was heavy, but nothing she couldn’t wiggle her wrists out under from now that Tsuan wasn’t pinning her. But Kurumi found that she didn’t have the willpower to push Tsuan off of her.

_It feels good…_

And it was over before Kurumi could really get into it. The Spirit whined as Tsuan broke the kiss, leaning forward even as Tsuan pulled away. Tsuan opened her eyes, and upon seeing Kurumi’s frown, opened up a confident smirk that made Kurumi huff.

“Don’t look so pleased with yourself.”

“You’re pretty when you’re flustered. I can’t help feeling pleased,” Tsuan retorted boldly, and pressed against her crotch with a little more force, andnudging her knee against her clit through the fabric of Kurumi’s dress and panties. Kurumi’s growl melted into a frustrated mewl, and this time she didn’t hesitate in bucking her hips against the pressure driving her mad.

Tsuan let out a quiet giggle, one Kurumi strained to hear. She cupped the Spirit’s breasts through her dress, giving her ample tits a firm squeeze and only smiling wider as she felt her nipples stiffen beneath the fabric. Finally, Kurumi slid her hands out from under Lailaps, and took hold of the armoured plates around Tsuan’s shapely hips. She quickly relieved the Quasi-Spirit of them, tossing them to the ground and sliding her hands up, over her hips, tracing them and sliding beneath her qipao. Tsuan visibly shivered under the touches, and pulled away enough to guide Kurumi’s hands back to her ass. The Spirit instantly cupped her firm rear, squeezing it softly and watching as Tsuan’s eyelids fluttered, and her lips parted to let out quiet sound of approval.

Tsuan had done away with Kurumi’s Astral Dress within seconds, deftly stripping her down to just her panties, leaving Kurumi feeling both exposed and awfully excited in tandem. She licked her lips involuntarily, her hands sliding back down to Tsuan’s thighs as the Quasi-Spirit took the initiative to relieve herself of her own garments.

_Wow…_ Kurumi thought to herself, sucking in her breath at the sight of Tsuan’s naked body bared to her. The bikini armour from earlier left little to the imagination, but now Kurumi could see _everything_ , her modest breasts, nipples hard and standing at attention thanks to her arousal. Her petite figure was beautiful, and Kurumi felt her clit twitch as Tsuan puffed her chest out proudly, preening beneath Kurumi’s appreciative gaze.

“Come here,” Kurumi whispered, rising up. She cupped the back of Tsuan’s head and drew her into another hungry kiss, pressing their chests against one another. She felt the press of Tsuan’s nipples against her bust, drawing a purr from her mouth as she felt Tsuan’s teeth lightly dig into her lower lip. She parted her lips, letting Tsuan’s tongue brush against her own.

Tsuan’s hands came up to her breasts as Kurumi let the Quasi-Spirit clamber into her lap. Tsuan gave her breasts a firm squeeze, moaning into the kiss as she gently pinched her nipples. Kurumi felt her smile into the kiss as she squeaked in surprise, spreading her legs a little wider as Tsuan’s snatch, wet with her arousal, pressed against her own.

Hot and heady, Kurumi was quickly growing fully immersed into their make-out. Tsuan’s hips began to roll, pressing their crotches together in delightful friction against their most sensitive parts. The feeling alone made Kurumi melt, and she eagerly reciprocated it. Her free hand groped Tsuan’s ass, squeezing and fondling the pliant flesh and delighting in every hum and growl that she elicited.

But even as Tsuan’s own hand worked lower, Kurumi couldn’t shake a certain nagging thought.

One relating to _him._

_Is this okay?_

The fire inside her dimmed ever so slightly, and Kurumi hesitated before retreating from the kiss. Tsuan audibly groaned in response, her hand poised against Kurumi’s thigh, rubbing small circles into it.

“Is something wrong?”

“I…” Kurumi hesitated, the wind rustling the trees around them and in turn making her shiver, naked form bared to the elements, and Tsuan. Tsuan slanted her head, her eyes inquisitive as she watched the usually proud Kurumi dither.

A pregnant pause was born, and Kurumi tried to find the right words.

_I… This feels **good** , but… damnit… Why is this so difficult…_

Before Kurumi could continue, or even say anything else, Tsuan interrupted her before she started.

“As expected. You’re challenging me.”

“Eh? I didn’t say anything, Tsuan.”

Tsuan silenced her with a wave of her hand, shifting against Kurumi. Her brow furrowed slightly, before she nodded to herself with a soft “un” of confirmation.

_I hate how I can’t read her even when she makes some things so blatantly obvious._ Kurumi grumbled inwardly, toying with the idea of just gently pushing Tsuan away and asking for a few moments to think, or maybe defer the occasion to another day. There was no denying that she _liked_ it, of course. She was wet, uncomfortably so. Her arousal made her folds slick, the wind cold between her legs. Even as Tsuan brushed her hand aside, Kurumi hardly noticed, gazing up a the sky and squirming as she fought with the thoughts in her mind about what to do-

“Tsuan!” Kurumi gasped, flinching as the bite of something cold touched her abdomen. She sat up, shivering deeply and instinctively reached out to place her hand on Tsuan’s head, steadying the Quasi-Spirit as she moved down along her abdomen. She quickly lay back, trying to properly see what Tsuan was doing.

_Ice?_ Kurumi thought to herself, shivering again, deeply, feeling goosebumps rise across her body as the cool sensation spread out across her body, making her buck her hips involuntarily and clench Tsuan’s tightly-done hair with more force.

Sure enough, between Tsuan’s teeth, Kurumi could see the tip of an ice cube as it dragged over navel. The sensation made her squirm and _want_ to pull away, but Tsuan never lingered to long to numb any areas. She simply pulled it down further towards Kurumi’s crotch, and paid no mind to the way Kurumi pulled on her hair and closed her thighs around her head. The ice did little to quell the rolling, pulsating heat in her lower abdomen. Tsuan chuckled around the ice in her mouth as Kurumi grovelled against the ground, and quickly held Kurumi’s thighs the moment the ice touched Kurumi’s clit.

The Spirit’s hips bucked violently against Tsuan’s face, feeling the last of the ice cube melt under the combined heat of Tsuan’s tongue and Kurumi’s sex. What was left was Tsuan’s tongue pressing flat against the sensitive bud of her clit, and Kurumi’s blush deepened as the sensation tore out a debauched groan from her tightly grit teeth.

“There, please…” Kurumi begged, going against the grain of what she would usually trust herself to say. Tsuan’s tongue lightly laving over her most sensitive point was making her squirm and writhe incessantly, her juices dripping from her entrance and pooling on the ground below. Kurumi didn’t _think_ Tsuan was experienced in sexual affairs, but considering the way she was cleverly alternating her pace, pressure, and everything in-between by listening out to what made Kurumi mewl the most, or clutch on her hair with more force.

Kurumi abandoned all prior thought. The mind-numbing pleasure Tsuan’s tongue was inflicting on her swamped any intrusive thoughts out utterly and completely. Like a whore, Kurumi was reduced to a whining, pathetic mess of mewls and and moans. She stole a glance down at Tsuan, watching as she shut her eyes and buried her face between her legs in a debauched display of determination and drive. The moment her tongue slipped inside of her, Kurumi lost it, crying out as a bolt of pleasure shot through her and made her back arch. She couldn’t help herself as she ground her pussy against Tsuan’s face, feeling as Tsuan’s hands held her hips and pressed her back down against the ground, stifling the vicious rocks of her hips. The press down against the grass made Kurumi tug on Tsuan’s hair harder, bringing her in closer as the Quasi-Spirit used her finger to rub circles into her clitoris. Not too hard, not too soft, each press and rub was enough to add to the heat in her abdomen, and make her breathing more uneven.

Tsuan’s hand left her hip, and slipped down out of sight. Kurumi could only catch a glimpse as it slid between Tsuan’s own legs, but she found that she couldn’t care enough as Tsuan gently pinched her clit, making her hips buck once more and her sex release a small stream of arousal.

“T-Tsuan, I’m close!”

Her warning was met with redoubled efforts, that tongue working absolute wonders and wracking her body with constant rolls of heat and ecstasy.

Then it became all too much, and Kurumi came. _Hard._ All over Tsuan’s face, her arousal made an absolute mess of the Quasi-Spirit whom was driving her over the edge so incessantly. Her entire body shook, toes curling and hands balling into fists in Tsuan’s hair. Kurumi heard her hiss, but it didn’t stop her from letting her ride out her climax, and lightly working her tongue between her folds. Kurumi’s inner walls fluttered, each stroke of her tongue sending another wave of pleasure through her that made her whimper and gasp for breath.

She soon came down from her orgasmic high, melting beneath the last few licks Tsuan gave her. She would’ve pushed her away had she the energy, but alas she didn’t, and she couldn’t deny that the extra sensation made her climax _that_ much more enjoyable.

Kurumi panted as she lay back against the ground, gently spreading her legs as to not crush Tsuan between her thighs too much. There was silence, save for the sound of her quick breaths and Tsuan’s own stifled sounds.

As Kurumi managed to gather her senses, her mind an absolute mess of thoughts, spots dancing before her eyes, and an oversensitive body that made her twitch from even the slightest brush of sensation against her, she tried her best to sit up, head swaying.

“Where did you learn that…?” She asked with a dry mouth, watching as Tsuan, all too pleased with herself, sat back on her ass and wiped some of Kurumi’s arousal from her face. She took her time before speaking, and as Kurumi glanced down completely accidentally at her body, she noticed that Tsuan, too, was trembling, and that her own arousal had made her thighs slick and shiny.

_Did she seriously cum from pleasing me…?_

“I spoke to other fighters here. They helped me acquire lewd knowledge. They mentioned temperature play with wax… but also with ice.” Tsuan explained, shamelessly eyeing Kurumi’s body down before meeting her eyes once more. “So I tried it. And you liked it.”

“I… liked your tongue more, Tsuan. You seem more experienced than you let on.”

Tsuan’s eyes visibly shone at the praise.

“Thank you. Your praise is valuable. But… I think you liked the ice.”

“I assure you, your tongue made me climax.”

“Is that so? Nn… Kurumi is… What’s the word… _kinky.”_

Kurumi flinched, before narrowing her eyes at Tsuan’s comment.

“I am not kinky, Tsuan.”

“You can say that. But it doesn’t change the truth.”

Kurumi’s jaw clenched. In one smooth movement, she summoned Zafkiel’s pistol from the shadows. The familiar weight in her hand drew a smirk from her, and she twirled the ancient gun in her forefinger. Tsuan’s entire body tensed in response, and her gaze quickly flickered over to Lailaps, laying abandoned behind Kurumi.

“I’ll propose this… A second round. If I win, you are to take that comment back. If you win, I have to accept it.” Kurumi explained, pushing herself up a little more and trying her best to suppress any reaction to the sensitivity between her legs.

Tsuan’s smirk changed again, back to a calm smile that didn’t match the hungry gleam in her eyes. With her head tilted downwards, and her entire body tensed, she looked very much like a wolf about to move in on her prey, or so Kurumi thought.

“Deal.”

Without skipping a beat, Kurumi sprang into action.

“Elohim!”

“Brinicle!”

Kurumi ducked, narrowly avoiding a now clothed Tsuan diving over her head for Lailaps as it were discarded. As Kurumi’s heartbeat picked up again, the Spirit quickly rolled on her side and kicked off of the ground in time to miss a swing from Lailaps, now that Tsuan had gotten her hands back on her Unsigned Angel.

_No rest for the wicked._ Kurumi guessed, taking flight the moment Tsuan froze the ground over in an attempt to limit Kurumi’s movement. It served as a very blatant reminder of what happened minutes prior, and while Kurumi would have loved to analyse what their time together meant for the future, she couldn’t.

As Tsuan weaved and blocked a barrage of her bullets, Kurumi finally felt her mind quieten and narrow down to the task at hand. Instinctive fighting that she had grown so accustomed to. Figuring her feelings out would come later.

She couldn’t deny that she enjoyed these spars with Tsuan, honestly… Although she was probably looking at them through rose tinted glasses considering what had just happened.

_But is that so wrong? Letting myself enjoy this?_

Kurumi wondered as she dove down to meet Tsuan. Both of them fearless, and enjoying each other’s company more than they thought they ever would.


End file.
